It was great when it all began
by Georgiana1234
Summary: But how did it begin? Was Columbia so different from Janet? A flat tyre, a thunderstorm, a mysterious stranger, but when she meets a young and handsome rockstar wannabe will she stay for him or escape, like Janet, from a life of rocky horror?
1. Over at the Frankenstein's place

AN: This is my first Rocky horror fan fiction and I am a HUGE fan so I had loads of fun starting this, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter one: Over at the Frankenstein place.**

"Oh drat!" I cursed as I felt the back of my new beetle convertible bump sharply down onto the ground. A flat tyre. I took my heel of the peddle and stared out into the driving rain. How the hell was I going to find help in this weather? I pressed my nose against the glass and something caught my eye. A light, yes it was definitely a light in the velvet darkness, of the blackest night you could see, burning bright. I grabbed my Mac from the passenger seat and hauled myself out of the car. I groaned as rain splashed down on my Birthday dress that daddy had bought me for my 20th. I couldn't turn up to my party dressed like this, what would people think? I ran up to a pair of iron gates that stood tall in front of me. I yanked at the padlock desperately and to my surprise it fell into my hands with one tug. I stared at the chains in my hands and blinked soon after realising that I was getting wetter by the second.

I screamed as a bolt of white hot lightning struck a tree just past the gate and it began to burn furiously eliminating, for the first time, a gigantic castle. It was strange, it didn't look like a castle at all. I could see now that what I had seen from my dry seat in the car, which was beginning to look incredibly tempting, was a dome as big as a house, eliminated in bright blue light. I couldn't help but gasp and contemplated the warm backseat behind, a choice I probably should have spent more time on, but a fresh flurry of raindrops hit me with a blast and I ran, screaming toward the castle, dropping my drenched Mac onto the muddy path.

I didn't stop until I reached a small flight of steps that lead up to a sheltered doorway. My party dress dripping now I sprinted up to the door and knocked three times, shivering in the wet and the cold. It was a moment before anything happened but what did was over in a flash. A bush of streaked brown hair seemed to appear hurriedly in front of me and a warm hand grabbed my dripping arm sending shivers up my spine. I couldn't stop her and before I knew I was being dragged along a corridor richly furnished, I spotted a familiar painting on the wall and was about to ask about the Mona Lisa that hung above one gigantic fireplace when the woman turned round. Her face was powdered white and her lips stood out like a ruby against snow. My first instinct was to recoil but her eyes were exited, expectant and I was curious.

"You're the chorus girl correct?" she growled with a foreign twang I didn't recognise, something deep beneath my skin rushed up to my neck and nodded my head. She grabbed my arm again.


	2. Eddie and Magenta

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Malicious Magenta, my first and only reviewer. **

**But I will not be discouraged because this is actually the funnest ff to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also have to say that the Eddie in my ff is much younger and thinner than in the film because he is only 21. Keep that in mind.**

**Chapter Two: Magenta and Eddie.**

I was shoved into a room that looked a little like a dressing room. The woman paced around me, examining every crevice of my body. She felt the goose pimpled skin of my upper arm and I tingled. She twirled her polished, red fingernails through my golden curls.

"You like your hair like this?" she asked and I defensively started to twirl a piece round my index finger. She grabbed my shivering hand which was still wet from the rain and examined my unmanicured nails.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked timidly. She looked up.

"It's too . . . Marilyn Monroe." She snarled through her blood red lips. My eyes widened in shock, I didn't know you could look TOO like Marilyn Monroe.

"But. . ." I protested but she had already grabbed me my shoulders and sat me in front of a mirror and dressing table. "No. . .wait." I said as she produced a pair of rusty scissors from her greying pinafore and grabbed a chunk of my hair. I couldn't protest anymore because the door to the room suddenly burst open.

"EDDIE!" screamed my hoist. "We are having girl time." I gazed up at her, she had said it as if we were old friends. I didn't even now her name.

The man standing in the door looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but blush. He leant nonchalantly against the door frame and winked at me. He wore a tight leather jacket and trousers and his hair was gelled back in a stylish quaff. He looked like one of the rock and roll stars I read about in magazines. I felt like I should ask for his autograph or confess undying love for him but I merely sat and stared.

"Don't mind me." He spoke with a deep and husky voice that sent shivers up my spine. "Quite a doll you've got there Magenta."

"I'm doing a makeover." The woman, apparently name Magenta, said from behind me. "Tell Frank he can't use this one in his show, we won't be ready in time."

"Chorus girl is she." Eddie grinned, I shock my head furiously at him and he frowned.

"She's a wreck isn't she?" Magenta said disgustedly taking in my conventional appearance. Eddie didn't take his narrowed eyes off me to reply with a slight smirk.

"I wouldn't say no." I didn't know what to say, I was surprised when he stepped forward into the room. "May I show her to Frank, you know, just so he can see the before and after. He'd enjoy that." Magenta nodded happily. Who was Frank? Eddie took my hand, his skin was as rough as the leather of his jacket, and led me out the door. The moment he had closed the door he began to run. I followed, helpless in his iron grip. We reached the entrance hall and I saw the door through which I had first entered this mysterious place.

"Run." He whispered "This isn't the place for you." He took my chin in his hand and stared into my eyes in earnest. I know now I should have done what he had told me to right away, not questioned for a second what he was telling me.

"Come I with me." I said, with a burning desire to stay with this beautiful stranger. I thought I say the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement but a moment later it was gone.

"I can't" there was remorse in his words but also a bitter resentment I couldn't quite fathom. "Go now!" he raised his voice slightly and I hesitated. He sighed in frustration. I couldn't move. There was a moment of indecision and then he grabbed my face in his rough hands and pulled me towards him locking us at the lips. I never been kissed like this before, his lips were warm and I never wanted him to let go. I don't know how long it went on more but it was over too quickly and he pulled away slowly, his hands still cupping my blazing face. He tucked a curl behind one ear and his eyes were softer now.

"Go." He said gently, I knew I would have done anything for him in that instant, I ran to the door and undid the latch. I paused again, looking back at his agonised face, knowing I would probably never see him again.

"Goodb-." I began to whispered but a figure appeared at the top of the intricately decorated staircase covered luxuriously in scarlet carpet, and I screamed.

Please review! I love getting them, I can't really write without one, which is strange but I'm like that.


	3. Turning red

**Chapter Three: Turning red**

Magenta rushed towards me as I stood petrified and staring at the master of the terrifying house that I had found my self in. Eddy was staring down at his shoes, who was this strange being? The stranger stared down at me and a smile danced across his heavily made up face. Magenta grabbed my arm, grinning at him, and pulled me back allow the dark corridor shooting a furious look at Eddy. I frantically fought against her iron grip but she only held me tighter and I was getting further and further from the door. I dug my heals into the ground but it was no use and eventually after a minute or two of constant struggle on my part she shoved me roughly into the dressing room once more.

"Now, let's get started." She said, rubbing her hands on her pinafore and I was surprise to see blood left there by her fingers, my blood. I stared down at my forearms which carried grievous cuts and graves from where the razor sharp nails had stuck resolutely into me. As soon as I noticed them they immediately started to sting.

She grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me down again.

"Do you dye your hair sweety?" she asked me running her hands through it, sweety? I only met her twenty minutes ago and now I'm sweety?

"No. . .its natural." I quavered. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with it?" I said hesitantly, I would have to play along for now, recined to the fact I needed to keep her talking.

"You'll see." She sneered, I gulped. "What's your name darling?" I was startle by the conventional question.

"Katherine Patricks." I said, she smiled.

"No, no. . .i mean your stage name?" she laughed.

"Well I not exactly…" She stopped me.

"Well enough talk, don't worry sweety we'll find you a new name soon enough."

"But I've told you I'm not a chorus girl!" I sprang from the chair.

"Oh I know darling." She drawled, walked over to a rail of spangled garments that stood in the corner and began to rifle through them. "You just really need my help." I was confused.

"You know I'm not a...?"

She let out a shriek of laughter and turned to me and not answering my question she held out a miniscule sparkling suit, it was bright gold and had matching suspenders. It is my favourite to this day. I took it and examined it cautiously, something inside me stirred like I had been repressing it for many years. I sat back down in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Okay." I whispered. "Do it." Magenta smirked and took up the rusty scissors once more. I gasped as she cut off a golden curl and it fell to the filthy floor.

It took about ten minutes for her to finish. I wiped a patch clean on the dusty window and sat back in my chair covering my hands with my mouth. It was short, not as short as I wear it now but the longest layer was just past my earlobe. She stood back to admire her handy work.

"What do you think?" she said with her heavy accent. I smiled at her.

"I love it."

"Are you ready for the colour?" she asked me, trimming a curl at the base of my neck.

"Colour?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes Marilyn, you didn't think I'd let you stay blond did you?"

"Well…How bought just highlights?" she rolled her eyes and I turned back to look in the mirror.

"Blue?" she asked, no way was I going to along that.

"Brown." She shook her head.

"Green"

"Russet"

"Purple"

"Dark yellow."

"Red and that's my final offer." I thought about it for a minute.

"Done." She smiled and went to a shelf of dusty looking bottles and took down one of them.

After she had covered most of my hair in the white liquid she spun me round in the chair.

"Do you wear makeup?" she asked and she examined my face.

"No." I replied, flinching away from her slightly. " It's bad for your skin." She let out a bark of laughter.

"Ha! Not wearing it is worse for it darling, you look like someone has locked you in a dark room for your whole life." I spun myself back round in the chair to examine my face. It looked just the same as it always had.

"Really, is it white?" she nodded.

"As a sheet." She spun me round again and took out a stick from her pocket. It was mascara.

"Oh, I do use that." I said defensively. She smiled.

"Not nearly enough sweety." and she began to layer it onto my scrawny lashes which had never been fabulous in any sense of the word. She spent about five minutes doing that and I made to spin round when she stopped me.

"I'm not finished." She produced a little tub of gold sparkly stuff.

"What's that?"

"Eye shadow." She said dipping her finger into it and reaching up to cover my lid, "to match your outfit." She began to apply it copiously.

"I'm going to wear that?" I asked pointing at the golden wonder now draped over a chair in the corner. She nodded casually, put the eye shadow back in her pocket and began applying foundation to my apparently ghostly pale face. Over the next ten minutes I had no idea what she was doing, applying different lotions to my face, arms and even legs, plucking and tweezing, smoothing and tutting. Finally however a timer buzzed in the corner and she straightened up excitedly, it was time to see my new hair. She wheeled me over to a sink like the types you get in hair salons and barbers and began to lather the foul smelling liquid out of my hair. She squeaked excitedly at odd intervals and quickened her pace till at last I heard my hair squeak back at her from under her fingertips. She combed out my hair and rubbed it energetically with a towel and then, when it was dry, combed it again reversely. Finally she stood back and sighed. She removed the cloth which she had placed over the mirror to prevent me looking and I stared into the face of a different person.

I ran my fingers through my now red flecked hair and across my face made perfect by the amount of makeup I would soon learn to use for myself. I turned to Magenta, she wore a mad grin across her own plastered face. I could find the words and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Your welcome, gees. Stop leaking on my masterpiece." She said and caught a tear as it threatened to run down my face. "Now let's get you into this." She held up the outfit and I looked up and down it hungrily anxious to discard the dress I once thought was the most glamorous garment in the world. I still have that dress somewhere, tucked away, I wear sometimes in my room when no one is there to see me foolishly trying to relive my past but it doesn't look right anymore.

"Are you sure it's…me?" I asked and Magenta laughed again.

"No, and trust me that's a good thing." I laughed.

I was ready. Ready for what I didn't know but that was what Magenta had said to me. I stood in front of a full length mirror and stared at myself. I did look amazing, full of the glow of youth and shining with beauty. I hugged Magenta and she beamed wrinkling up her nose happily.

"I'll take you to see the master." She said happily and opened the door out into the corridor. As I stepped out I noticed a familiar person heading towards us from up the corridor, he stopped in his tracks. Eddy says that that was the moment he fell in love with me but I've never believed him. He took my hand and whirled me round, I fell into his arms with a whoop and he laughed.

"Well…" was all he said. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and then Magenta tapped her foot on the floor and coughed. Eddy hoisted me back up and put an arm round me, I felt slightly star struck and couldn't bring myself to say anything while we followed Magenta through the house. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Are we going to the lab?" Eddy asked, not taking his eyes of me. I blushed furiously, turning redder than the highlights in my hair.

"Yes." Magenta said. "I think the master will like her." I smiled at her.

"Yes I think he will." I looked at him quickly, there seamed to be something hidden in his voice, was it sadness? He held me closer as we stepped into a raught iron elevator to go up to the lab.


	4. The Master

**Chapter Four: The Master**

Eddie took his arm from around my shoulders as Magenta closed the iron doors to the elevator. I shivered as I felt a wave of fear rush through my body, what was the lab? Who was Frank? Eddie smiled at me in apology and I felt myself blush, he never failed, it seemed, to make me feel star struck in his presence. Magenta whipped out a powder compact and a lipstick from her back pocket and applied a thick layer of red to her already striking lips; she undid some buttons and then looked me up and down. She turned away, it seemed she was satisfied. She smiled at Eddie knowingly, what was going on?

At last we reached the top floor and there was a ping from the elevator and Eddie wrenched the rust doors apart and gestured to me to enter the room I was now ogling in disbelief. It was blood red, a haunting colour, it made me shiver. I hesitantly played my sparkling stiletto onto the ivory white marble floor; Magenta giggled from behind me and gave me a little push sending me stumbling into the cavernous space.

With a start I noticed a man standing next to a gigantic curved pathway, he didn't look around as Magenta and Eddie came to stand next to me, he just continued painting a patch of pure white on the deep walls. Magenta coughed and he whipped around. I started and made to step back, Eddie stopped me with one leathery hand, and I shivered at the feeling of his warm hand on my stone cold skin.

My first impressions of Frank, or as Magenta called him 'the master', was his unmistakable and dazzling beauty, even in a plain silk robe that covered his whole body save for a pair of unbelievably high platform boots that poked out at the hem, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever come across. Even to this day he remains a constant fascination to me, the curve of his lip, the arch of his perfect eyebrows, the gleaming eyes that never fail to induce into agreeing with his in everything he says.

"Ah…the betty." I realised the velvet syllables were directed at me and I hung my head slightly, wondering how to reply.

"Don't you think it's just fabulous?" said Magenta rushing forward and tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He looked me up and down and I couldn't help wanting to bolt for the door, he smiled like I had passed some implicit test and his eyes lit up.

"You've certainly done wonders with her." He took my hand, his skin, like Eddie's, was hot against my icy hand, and yanked me forehead running his hands through my hair. I stiffened, magenta made a hopeless attempt at defying him, she had spent ages on my hopeless locks. He examined the red tips and pursed his lips in amusement. Suddenly he pulled me over to the high wall which now bore the patch of unavoidable white.

"What do you think…" he looked over to Magenta for my name.

"Oh Katherine." I stammered, he ignored me.

"We don't have a name for her yet." Said Magenta, she seemed amused at my pathetic stab at exerting what little authority I had left.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "What do you think of this…" he paused in disgust and looked away from me "…Katherine?" What was I supposed to say?

"It's alright." I said feebly. He looked back at me nodding at me to continue. "I like it, our sitting room was just that colour a couple of years back, we've just redecorated though because Ms. Fable from across the road said it looked too surgical though I never thought it looked…" I trailed off as I looked around at Magenta who was shaking her head manically; Frank however seemed interested in my useless spiel.

"Go on." He commanded, I didn't say anything and he sighed impatiently. "What colour is it now?"

"Rose petal pink, that's what the man at the store said it was called though it always just looked like plain old pink to me to be honest." Frank smiled at me and went over to a collection of cans that stood a few feet away.

"You mean this?" He said innocently, I examined the tin.

"Why yes, that must be the very can." I looked up at him. "How did you…?" but Frank interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter darling, what matters is the new colour for my lab and you've just picked it sweetheart." I blushed and he grabbed my chin. "Show you're eyes more." He commanded. "You've got a nice pair." He wasn't looking at my eyes as he said this and I turned scarlet. He clicked his fingers and Magenta rushed to his side, he heels clicking along with her. "Magenta, instruct Riff Raff to start the redecorating as soon as it is humanly…possible." It seemed a funny place to pause but Magenta and Eddie seemed to find it funny and the both laughed.

Magenta went up the curved slope and went through a door at the top, I watched.

"Eddie, show this charming girl round, you can pick a bedroom." Frank smirked at Eddie and he took my arm, leading me back to the elevator.

The house seemed to go on and on but Eddie never said a word to me, he kept glancing up at the corners of rooms but when I looked there never seemed to be anything more ordinary than a fire alarm or monitor. He led me through room after room until at last we reached the gigantic hall in which he had first tried to shoo me out of the house. He opened the door and I drew back. He noticed and smiled friendlily at me.

"We'll check out the grounds." He said and tightened his grip on my wrist. He opened the doors and pulled me through. I didn't know what he expected us to check out, it was pitch dark, I couldn't see a thing. None the less he gave another tug and I was pulled unwillingly into the cold night. He closed the door, all the time keeping a firm grip on my arm, not letting me go for anything. We walked into the silent but thankfully dry night for a couple of hundred metres before he said anything.

"You must be cold." He wasn't looking at me but sensed my nod and took of his jacket; I took it gratefully and draped it around my goose pimpled shoulders. He wore a fitted white t-shirt which subtly extenuated the amazing muscles underneath. I shivered even though I was now completely warm inside his baking hot jacket. We were still walking and I knew it could not be much further until we reached the edge of the endless grounds that seemed to stretch for miles, and those crooked gates which I had passed through only a couple of hours before. I was in such deep thought that I hardly noticed Eddie's hand slip down my forearm and into mine. I looked at him and he smiled nervously. My heart ached with some unknown emotion. He stopped and turned to face me his face half bathed with moonlight. He seemed to want to say something but before he even started he gave up and we continued on our path which seemed to have no logic now. Every now and then I thought to say something but every time I opened my mouth I was silenced by his unbelievable eyes which took my breath away and I looked back into the night. I saw the railing getting closer and closer and knew he was going to ask me to leave. What was I going to do?

He stopped me just in front of the crooked gates.

"You need to go now Katherine." He sighed and I saw an age in it I'd never seen before. I shook my head.

"Come with me." I whispered and he dropped my hand.

"It's not that simple." His voice was cold, unfriendly.

"Do you hate it here?" I asked and he looked up, confusion etched into every inch of his perfect skin.

"Yes, no, I don't know." He said and he ran his figures along the side of his head. "I can't explain." He slumped against the high stone walls and I went to lean next to him. This seemed to make his angry and he pushed me back towards the gate.

"Go!" his voice was slightly raised now. I peered out of the gates knowing I would not go without a fight and noticed my car had gone.

"My car!" I squealed and staggered into the road, Eddie seized his chance and slammed the gate behind me. I turned quickly and one of my heals came off in the mud of the track.

"Eddie!" I screamed. "Open the gate!"

"Shut up you fool!" he harshly whispered.

"No! Not until you open this gate!" I rattled the bars but he held on tight, there was a mad gleam in his eye.

"Run you idiot." He had risen his voice slightly and then he froze. I turned to see what had caused this sudden change in expression and found a hideously ugly man standing feet from me in the lane holding an old fashioned gas lamp. I gasped and staggered back to stand against the gate.

"The master sent me done to check on the both of you." He sneered, raising his light to observe me more closely, I recoiled. "With good reason I see." He grabbed my arm. I struggled against him, for the second time that night wishing I had obeyed Eddie without question although who's to say that would have saved me?


	5. Riff, raff and rage

Chapter five: riff, raff and rage

"riff…" Eddie started to say but riff raff stopped him by raising one finger, it was clear there was a lot more to this group than first met the eye. I shot a frantic look at him and he grimaced, digging his hands into his pockets and to my astonishment meandering away back to the house.

"Eddy!" I could help but shout; terrified by the man who now held me in his grip but Eddy just kept walking, not even turning back. Riff raff placed a withered hand over my mouth and I could smell spirits on it and I struggled to free myself. He withered man opened his mouth to reveal yellowing slab like teeth and I recoiled.

"You can put a sock in it sweetheart!" he grinned. "Unless you want me to put something else into it." His words were saturated with hidden meaning; I nearly retched but remained quiet. He removed his hand from my mouth and started dragging me towards the dull light of the house in the distance. I stumbled over roots and jagged pavestones in my stiletto heals which had not seemed like obstacles which Eddy's warm fingers wrapped around mine. The first drops of rain fell on us as he quickened his pace to get to the door and I tripped, mud spattering the fishnets which adorned my legs. Riff raff sneered at me and kept pulling not waiting for me to right myself. We reached the elevator and Riff raff let go of me to press the button, not setting down the heavy iron lamp in his other hand. I saw my opportunity and bolted before he caught me round the waste with a lazy arm, shoving me into the lift and crashing the door shut behind me. I shivered against the wall. For the second time that night the gigantic lab rose in front of me and I was shoved into it, my heals making sounds on the floor that pounded at my ear drums. Franky sat in a high chair which had been placed in the middle of the room, his long, beautiful fingers intertwined and his face blank, unreadable. I shivered a little more.

Eddy leant against the back wall, facing away from me, clearly avoiding my questioning gaze. He twitched and I knew he sense my stare and I returned it to Franky.

"She was trying to climb over the wall sir!" Riff raff muttered eagerly, shoving me forward. Silence. "Escaping I think." There was a sneer in his voice as though of triumph. "…and she's been stealing sir, look…" I gazed round at him in horror as he produced a pair of silver candlesticks from a bag which was tucked under his arm, I had not noticed it. "…very valuable sir, some might say priceless." The pleasure he was experienced could not be disguised anymore, it hung in his every syllable. Franky drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair, still silent. "What are you going to do sir?" this time Riff raff seemed slightly annoyed, he took a step forward. "I could…" but he was interrupted by a scream of rage from the master as he leapt up.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do!" he advanced on Riff raff, grabbing the candle sticks from the bag. Riff raff grinned in anticipation as he raised them high over my head. Just before I shut my eyes I saw Eddy whip around. I waited for the thud against my skull. Waited for the pain to spread through. But it never came. Instead there was a yell of pain from beside me and the old man fell to the floor. My eyes snapped open.

"Look at her!" Franky screamed. "She's soaked, covered in mud!" he raised the candlestick again. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about beauty riff raff." Thud. "Wouldn't expect you to understand the complex ways in which it works!" Thud. My eyebrows raised in disbelief. "…but what was going through your mind when you dragged this girl, this picture of the very thing you have always lacked, through the desecrating mud in my grounds!" He dropped the candlestick and it hit the floor which a clang. He turned to me, completely calm, smiling. "Jealousy." He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Jealousy my darling, it is a cross that ones such as you and…" he opened them again and they gleamed. "…I must bear. Let's do it as best we can." He took my hand, helping me down from my mud drenched shoes.

"Magenta!" the command rang through the lab and echoed off the walls. Magenta scurried down the slope above us where she had apparently been watching. "Throw these away." He handed her the shoes and then to my surprise the candlesticks which I noticed, with a sickening lurch of my stomach, were tipped with blood. He turned back to the cowering riff raff. "Priceless indeed." And with that he let go of my hand, gliding over to the lift and stepping into it, sinking slowly down, out of sight. As soon as he had disappeared Eddy sauntered over to me, he placed his arm round my shoulders but warm and comforting it was I shrugged it off, removing his leather jacket and placing it in his outstretched hand which had been meant for mine. To my surprise he laughed.

"Oh come on Betty." I turned away from him, tears welling up in my eyes. "Come on, I knew he wasn't going to hurt you, it was better for both of us that I didn't stay." He turned my face up to the domed ceiling, willing the crying to stop as the mascara dripped off my chin. He took a step forward, sliding his arms round my waist, pressing his face into my neck. I felt his lips against my skin but still did not turn round. "You have to believe me baby doll; he ain't one to play fair. You saw that." I was weakening, placing my hand on his. "Would you rather that was me?" I glanced down at Riff Raff, unconscious on the cool marble. "…or even you." The warmth from his arms wasn't enough to repress the shiver which ran through me. He spun me round, wiping the mess from under my eyes and grinning, pressing his nose against mine. "Now…let's show you to your room."


	6. Cold sheets and Warm skin

**Chapter Six: Cold sheets and warm skin**

Eddy led me down a dingy corridor hung with vaguely recognisable portraits, my hand in one hand and my trashed stilettos dangling from his other. The corridor ended and he smiled round at me as we faced a blank wall. He handed me my stilettos, anxious it seemed not to relinquish the grip on my hand, and kicked at the skirting board which sank into the wall.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Way…" He pushed at the wall and it slid aside revealing a dimly lit room. "He reserves this room for…special guests." Something about Eddy's inflection puzzled my but I was too entranced by the room to question him. It was low ceilinged and the walls seemed to be a whirl of different colours. Eddy pulled me in and lit a lamp on the side but shadows still danced around the room. I drew closer to the walls and realised that the shapes I had mistaken for swirls of colours where hundreds and hundred of woman, all breathtakingly beautiful, all ghostly pale with perfection, collaged against the wall like they had been trapped there by some overpowering evil. Eddy was watching me, I could feel the heat of his eyes on the back of my neck but I kept my back to him. There was silence for a while as I wondered through thoughts, half heartedly picking at my brain.

"This was my room." The words sawed through the silence with a rough awkwardness I hadn't heard in his voice before. I sat against the dressing table, still not looking at him. "You have to understand doll that you ain't in the same world now. There are new rules, you can't teach 'em, you just gotta know 'em, that's the way things are." I let his words wash over me, not caring that I had no idea what they meant, just revelling in the soft twang of his voice. He crossed over to me, yanking my face up from my chest. "You might never be able to go back." His breath was hot on my face and I closed my eyes.

"What if I don't want to go back?" He turned his back on me, leaving cold stings on my face where his hands had left it.

"You will…you don't know it yet but…well…get some sleep." He turned back but refused to look me in the eye. "I'll be here when you wake." And with that he strolled out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I clutched the lamp, feeling my way through the darkness to the silk covered bed in the corner off the room under a heavily draped window through which it seemed the glow of dawn was seemed to beckon to me, but I shut my eyes tight; enveloping myself in darkness.

When I woke i was aware of a pain in my side and sat up to loosen my corset which I had fallen asleep in for want of anything else to wear. To my surprise I was now in red silk pyjamas, embroidered with gold lettering. Looking around frantically I struggled to check the shadows of the room for the person who had removed my clothes but there was no one there. A thousand pairs of beautiful eyes stared down at me, pressing in on me with tremendous force. I peeled back the cold sheets of the bed and timidly crept to the space where the door had been yesterday.

"Eddy?" I knocked on the wall. "Eddy?"

"Yes?" there was a chuckle from behind me and I whirled around. "Told you I'd be here." I smiled, he seemed to have shaken off the sullen mood of last night and now sat grinning from the bed.

"You surprised me." He got up and came to stand I front of me, his arms crossed.

"Baby-doll I'm full of surprises." And with that he scooped me off my feet, I gave a little yell but he covered my mouth with his hand so that I once again felt the intangible sensation of his warm skin on my lips. "You hungry?" I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, it's 7pm." I gasped and jumped down from his arms, rushing over to the window and pulling apart the blinds. Sure enough a dull abyss greeted me.

"I slept through the whole day?" Eddy laughed and pressed the skirting board of the wall causing it to swing open.

"All the excitement of last night must've worn you out." I thumped him.

"It did not, I'm not a little girl you know!"

"I know." There was a deep, sumptuous tone to his voice and for a split second he stared intensely into my eyes. "But Frank doesn't know that so let's just keep it on the down low."

"What?" I was confused.

"At the moment you're a little girl to him, a play thing, a dress-up doll but…well there are worse things to be I suppose."

"Why doesn't anything you say make any sense?" I teased, following him into the corridor as the door shut behind us.

"Because…" he leant against the wall, trapping me between his arms. "…you haven't learnt to make sense of it." He began to walk away muttering. "And let's hope you never do."

**AN: Just a little in between chapter there, sorry I haven't updated for aaaaages, I'm gonna get back into it now that mocks are over. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, on this story more than any other I love knowing what you think. **


End file.
